Conventionally, a technology disclosed in Patent Literature 1 is given as this kind of wire harness assembly conveyor device.
In Patent Literature 1, casters are attached to four corners of a lower portion of a dolly supporting a drawing board, the casters enabling the dolly to displace over a floor surface. Further, the dolly is circulatingly driven by a chain along an annular path having an oval shape.